Unexpected Happenings
by Kameko
Summary: So, Sakura's gone to Hawaii, leaving a dobe and Sasuke alone. Oh, and then theres Shikamaru and his team.. then there's the mind reading freak, Kagami who Sasuke is dating.. not really, more like a forced one... Basically, it sums up to doom. SakuIta Sasu


**Disclaimer: **If you think I own Naruto, you're crazy.

This is my first Naruto Fanfic. I've loved the Anime and Manga for one year, but never had any ideas for a good story. I hope you like this, and I'll give you a warning: I don't have High-speed Internet like you all do, so I'll put a new chapter in every two weeks (MAYBE). Be patient, and don't flame. If you do, I'll just ignore it. Nuh uh, no flame mail for me…**Read and Review.**

* * *

Unexpected Happenings – Chapter 1 

**By Kameko**

* * *

Okay, this is IT. I can't take it anymore.

Haruno Sakura gritted her teeth at Uzumaki Naruto, who was munching on ramen and staring at the TV at the same time. It was his entire fault that she had to clean up his room, and the numerous bowls with leftover ramen in the sink. Naruto even treated her like she was a personal slave!

"YEAH!!" Naruto screamed at the TV. Ramen shot out of his mouth and fell on the floor, making an ugly, sticky, and slimy mess. Sakura shivered, watching Naruto scream again. More ramen exploded out of his mouth.

I am not cleaning that up. NO WAY.

Sakura gave Naruto's back a death glare and took off her pink apron, throwing it at Naruto when he came into the kitchen.

"Oh, you dropped your apron on me, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, handing the apron to her. "Watch where you drop things."

Sakura's face screwed up in anger.

"No, you take the apron. How about you wear it and wash the dishes? You can also clean that disgusting mess you made when you were eating ramen! Then we'll all be happy!" Sakura said, trying to keep her anger in herself.

Naruto stared at Sakura for a second, and started to laugh.

"Sakura-chan, isn't that what YOU'RE supposed to do?" Naruto said, scratching his head.

Sakura's face turned pink.

"NARUTO, I'M TIRED OF CLEANING UP AFTER YOU!" Sakura cried, pressing her index finger to Naruto's chest. "I'M TIRED OF CLEANING YOUR THINGS! BECAUSE OF YOU, I NEVER TAKE A BREAK ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR SLAVE ANYMORE, BAKA!" She slammed her fist on Naruto's head, making him drop his bowl.

"Owwwww…" Naruto rubbed the large bump on his head, staring at Sakura.

"I'm going!" Sakura picked up her feet and walked out the door.

Naruto picked up his bowl, and stared at it. He turned to the sink, his face blank and expressionless.

"I'll clean up, now." Naruto said, turning on the water.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura stomped her way along the road, hissing at anyone who stared at her. She stepped into a travel agency, and flopped down in a chair instantly. A woman looked up from her computer.

"Hello." The woman said. "Do you need help?"

"Of course." Sakura glared at the woman. "I need a vacation. Which place can give me relaxation and adventure?"

The woman suddenly smiled, and opened one of the many drawers she had around her desk. She came back with a brochure.

"Hawaii is the best place, in my opinion." The woman flipped through the brochure for Sakura. "It's sunny, and relaxed. You can tour all the islands, to get adventurous. Tickets are cheap right now, if you want to go to Hawaii, you can pay right now."

Sakura read through the brochure, her eyes lighting up more and more as she turned the pages.

The woman noticed the headband on Sakura's head, and looked at her.

"Aren't you a ninja?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. I'm a student at the ninja academy." Sakura answered, looking inside her wallet for money.

"Why are you taking a vacation, then?" the woman tapped on her computer.

"I live with my teammates, and I'm known as the housekeeper. I take care of the house and clean up after my teammates. Now, I'm so tired, and I need to rest." Sakura's face reddened again just thinking about Naruto. That freak, making her work so hard…

Sakura slapped down bills of money in front of the woman.

"Can I go to Hawaii and tour all the islands, please?" Sakura asked politely, smiling sweetly.

The woman grinned and started tapping away on her computer.

-----------------------------------------

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Uchiha Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke snapped. "I don't care about where Sakura is, so shut up."

Naruto folded his arms, and looked out the window. He saw a jumping girl with pink hair and a large forehead open the door.

"I'M HOME!" Sakura screamed, walking in and hugging Naruto, who blushed and hugged her back.

Sasuke ignored Sakura, chewing on his instant ramen.

"Guess what?" Sakura cried, smiling and pulling out a long piece of paper form her pocket. "I'm going on a vacation to Hawaii!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" He screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Sakura smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I can, Naruto." Sakura smirked, punching Naruto on the head. "I'm leaving tomorrow, so I'm setting some rules straight tonight. Naruto, kindly sit down and listen closely."

Naruto sat down, staring up at Sakura.

"First," Sakura said. "Naruto will be in charge of the household. You will make decisions for the house, and you will definitely clean it up. If I come back here seeing a dump, it'll be all your fault."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! JUST BECAUSE I MADE YOU MAD…!"

"Second," Sakura turned to Sasuke. "You have to watch Naruto, Sasuke-kun." Sakura blushed, smiling at her crush. "Don't let Naruto burn down the house."

Sasuke merely nodded.

"I'll make dinner, now." Sakura ran off, hooting with joy.

-----------------------------------------------

Nara Shikamaru grabbed a bag of chips and passed it to Akimichi Choji.

"Ooh, Ketchup flavored!" Choji cried, opening the bag. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went to play a game of Internet chess in his room.

The phone rang before Shikamaru even went up the stairs.

"CHOJI, GET THE PHONE!" He screamed.

"I'M BUSY EATING!" Choji screamed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes again and sulked over to the phone, which was right beside Choji.

"You good-for-nothing bastard." Shikamaru muttered as he picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Shikamaru."

"HELP ME, DAMMIT!!!" A voice exploded in Shikamaru's ear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shikamaru cried, putting the phone a few inches away from his ear.

"SAKURA-CHAN'S OFF ON VACATION! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto's familiar crazy voice screamed. "HOW DO I WASH DISHES, DAMMIT?!"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"I see. What am I supposed to do? Help you?" Shikamaru asked.

"YES! COME HERE AND HELP ME NOW! STAY FOREVER IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Choji, who was listening to the conversation, smirked and whispered something in Shikamaru's ear.

"Hey, Naruto, how big is your house?" Shikamaru asked.

"WE HAVE SIX ROOMS!!!" Naruto bellowed.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru smirked at Choji, who smirked back. "Mind if we…move into your house? With Choji and Ino?"

"WHATEVER! JUST GO TO MY HOUSE, YOU IDIOT!" Naruto hung up quickly.

Yamanaka Ino burst into the room, looking tired.

"What's up?" Ino asked.

"We're moving into Naruto's house." Shikamaru said casually.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA..?" Ino screamed, shocked.

------------------------------------------

Sasuke started to take a break from his training.

"Wow." Sasuke said to himself, staring at the beautiful forest scenery. Why hadn't he discovered the great features his training forest had any sooner?

"Isn't it beautiful?" a voice whispered in Sasuke's ear. "The plants and trees talk to me. Do they do the same to you?"

Sasuke whipped his head around, eyes narrowed and searching. No one was beside him, not even near. Was it just his conscience speaking to him in weird ways?

"Your mind works in funny ways, Uchiha Sasuke." A girl jumped from a tall tree, staring at Sasuke coolly.

"How did you know my name..?" Sasuke whipped out a kunai, putting it in front of his chest, protecting himself.

"I can read minds." The girl smirked. "You are Uchiha Sasuke, and you want to get back at your brother, Itachi. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi and your teammates are Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke put his kunai down, and glared at the girl.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Me?" the girl twirled around, and walked over to Sasuke. "My name is Uyama Kagami. Please call me Kagami."

Kagami touched her short black ponytail and grabbed a long bamboo stick from the ground. Her dark blue tank top and shorts wrinkled under her long, black coat.

"What are you looking at?" Kagami asked Sasuke sharply. "It's rude to stare."

Sasuke looked away, and started to walk away. Kagami was nothing to care about right now.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" Kagami cried after him. "Are you going home?"

Sasuke flinched when as the words 'Sasuke-kun' came out of Kagami's mouth.

"God, what the hell is wrong with me?" Sasuke muttered before turning to look at Kagami.

"Sasuke-kun, I know what you're thinking. C'mon, how about we play a game together? Your mind says that dinner's in forty minutes. That's still a lot of time. Please, Sasuke-kun, I know you want to say no, but give it a try." Kagami said in a frantic voice.

Sasuke sighed and walked slowly up to Kagami.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura put one foot on the stairway down from her plane.

She still couldn't believe it. She was in HAWAII. She was going to tour all the islands with a bunch of other tourists. She was finally going to have FUN for once.

OOH! Who are they?

Sakura watched some hula dancers with a fascinated expression on her face. She looked around, and saw a raven-haired person staring at her. He looked so familiar. He looked just like…

Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh God."

* * *

So, uhh…like it so far? Uyama Kagami is a character I made up; she's not in Naruto. I'm sorry if some of the characters seem OOC. Even though I know them pretty well, I get carried away.

There's going to be more soon. For now, just **review. **I'd love that, trust me.


End file.
